


All of Heaven's Stars

by maginot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-season 7, Sexual Content, Trans Keith (Voltron), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maginot/pseuds/maginot
Summary: Keith loves Shiro’s shoulders, loves to kiss them and touch them and feel them under his hands. They’re strong, and not just because of how much Shiro can lift but because of the burden he carries on them everyday— weighing down around him in ways his muscles alone can’t support.Atlas, the God condemned to carry the heavens upon his shoulders forever.Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way.





	All of Heaven's Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarsandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/gifts).



> For my stars. I love you.

It’s three in the afternoon and Shiro’s asleep. He’s shirtless, lying on his belly with his head tilted to the side and a blanket draped partially across his body. 

Keith stops in the doorway to look at him, taking his time and drinking in the rare sight in front of him. Shiro rises early after more than often going to bed late. He always has something to do, someone to help, someone to save. There’s a reason that it’s been a year since the war ended and this is the first they’ve spent any real time away from the Garrison, even if it is only supposed to be two days. 

Keith doesn’t think that it’s a coincidence that he’s here, watching Shiro nap peacefully in the middle of the afternoon.

He selfishly takes another minute to just watch Shiro sleep. He’s beautiful all the time, but now there’s something about him that looks vulnerable and soft in a way that he normally doesn’t. Shiro’s shoulders take up most of the bed. They’re broad, sloping with peaks and valleys of muscle and metal alike. Keith loves Shiro’s shoulders, loves to kiss them and touch them and feel them under his hands. They’re strong, and not just because of how much Shiro can lift but because of the burden he carries on them everyday— weighing down around him in ways his muscles alone can’t support. 

Atlas, the God condemned to carry the heavens upon his shoulders forever. 

Shiro wouldn’t have it any other way.

Keith kicks off his shoes and climbs gently into the bed. He leans down and kisses the spot between Shiro’s shoulder blades, soft, like maybe he can press his lips to Shiro’s skin and ease the burn from the weight of the world. He knows he can’t, so he kisses his way up Shiro’s flesh shoulder and around to the side of his neck and hopes that Shiro can feel that he’s trying.

He noses he spot behind Shiro’s ear and whispers, “Hey, sleepyhead.”

Shiro hums, stirring slowly, a soft smile spreading across his lips. Keith feels his heart flutter at that— being able to Make Shiro smile before he even opens his eyes.

Keith brushes Shiro’s hair off of his forehead and kisses him there too. 

_Let me help you hold the sky._

He wishes he could tell Shiro that’s they’re never leaving, that they could stay here in this rented home and live in a world that’s only composed of the two of them forever. But he can’t, because where Shiro has the burden of guarding the heavens, Keith is the one guarding the stars surrounding them. They have hours left before they have to go back and Keith wants them both to enjoy every minute of every one. 

Shiro’s eyes finally open and the sun rises again in the middle of the day. “Hi,” Keith says, breathless under the radiance of the man in front of him.

Shiro doesn’t answer back yet, just smiles and that’s okay because Keith can wait forever if Shiro wants to rest his voice some more. The sunlight streams in through the windows and follows its protector as he rolls over onto his back to look up at Keith. The air is still around them besides the quiet sounds of their breathing. Shiro puckers his lips in that cute way he does when he wants to ask for a kiss and Keith, happily helpless, gives him one.

“Hi,” Shiro says back, like Keith’s kiss gave him the strength to do so. Keith feels powerful enough to create an entire galaxy alone.

Keith dips his head down and kisses Shiro again, desperate for anything to do with himself besides stare at Shiro like the fool in love that he is. This time the kiss is deeper, more full. Keith licks into Shiro’s mouth and takes him by surprise— his sleepy state keeping him unguarded in a way that Keith immediately loves. He straddles Shiro’s hips with his own and cups Shiro’s chin in his hands, tilting it up to keep Shiro close and begging too, begging: _Atlas, give me your world._

When Shiro wakes up enough to melt into the kiss— licking back into Keith’s mouth so gently that it makes Keith shiver— Keith wonders if Shiro can feel him, hear him without words in some way. Keith knows he could never say what he’s feeling at this moment, but he wishes that Shiro could just know.

Shiro’s hand travels to Keith’s waist and he makes a pleased noise the back of the throat and Keith swears that at this moment he feels more powerful than he’s ever felt leading Voltron. 

Keith brings his hands down over Shiro’s chest, the weight of the stars crashing into the weight of the world and for a moment he swears they’re swirling inside a realm that’s just for them. He’s not even sure they’re _real_ and he wonders if maybe they’ve ascended to somewhere beyond their consciousnesses. He wants every part of Shiro so suddenly it makes his muscles jump. He wants the sky. He wants the world.

Shiro senses it, and the kiss changes in tone even though it doesn’t change in action. Keith feels it, feels how Shiro’s body shifts ever just _so_ to let Keith know he’s in it too, wants it too. 

Keith feels heat gathering low in his belly, a kindling of fire and embers within him, a jump-start to a burning flame. He’s suddenly aware that he’s _on top_ of Shiro, that he’s there with him pinned under him. Keith kisses Shiro harder, bites at his lip carefully. Shiro makes a low noise and Keith wants to live within it, wants to encompass his entire being within Shiro at this moment, within his atlas. 

He kisses Shiro hard and moves his hips, because he wants to and because he can, because he feels like he can do anything with the amount of power he has now.

Keith kisses him and keeps kissing him and he can feel Shiro’s sleepy consciousness wake up straight into something hot and dirty— intense in a way that sex with them always is— something that will leave both of them panting and wondering if more is just enough or maybe more is too much.

Shiro’s hands, metal and flesh alike, make their way to Keith’s clothes and Keith lets himself be undressed, lifting his body and shivering when he finally gets him naked and the chill of the air hits his skin— feeling exposed and cracked open as he looks into Shiro’s eyes. 

“I love you,” he tells Shiro.

“And I love you,” Shiro replies. “I love you more than every star in the sky.” And it’s a cheesy line that would make Keith roll his eyes if he didn’t know that they’ve both seen more stars than either of them could have ever imagined they would. Where he’s Shiro’s stars, Shiro’s his heavens and Keith gets Shiro naked too so it’s just skin on skin, heaven on earth.

Atlas has the entire world upon his shoulders, and Keith can’t believe he’s lucky enough to see it.

Shiro slides inside him and Keith holds on to Shiro’s shoulders, letting himself be held up too.

They take their time with it, loving each other through touches and feelings, through moans and kisses and hands upon skin. 

When he comes, Keith loses where their bodies are separated, and sky and earth meet in an explosion of good and pleasure and he can’t do anything but be witness to it and let Shiro overtake every part of him. 

After, when Shiro’s sun is shining upon them both Keith just kisses him and when Shiro closes his eyes to rest once more he thinks, _help me carry my stars, and I’ll help you carry your earth_ , and hopes that Shiro knows he’s going to try. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ pieceofsheith and on twitter @ gay_Shiro


End file.
